


I'm Here

by KeiMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/pseuds/KeiMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Anon wanted someone to give Sousuke a hug after episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3341965#cmt3341965

Makoto had only meant to use the bathroom quickly before getting back to the others, when he had heard a muffled sob from the showers. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d felt the need, urgency even to check out the source of the noise. And when he found it was Sousuke of all people who was sitting under the shower stream, clutching his red and swollen right shoulder, he wasn’t even sure if it was a good or bad thing he had listened to his instincts.

His footsteps, echoing in the otherwise empty room, caused Sousuke to turn his gaze on Makoto. The teal eyes, scrunched up in pain and possibly fogged by tears, concealed by the water drops hitting his face, had Makoto stop getting closer for a moment.

“Leave me alone,” was all that Sousuke groaned in an obvious attempt to keep his voice steady.

Makoto swallowed the words he wanted to say. No “Are you okay?” had a place here. But he felt unable to leave, unable to just let the other be. Before such a thought could even properly register in his mind, he already found himself kneeling right next to Sousuke, who now just looked utterly confused.

Makoto didn’t care about the water soaking his team jacket as he wrapped his arms around the other. He felt Sousuke resisting, pushing at his chest with his good arm weakly, but he didn’t care about that either. Makoto just strengthened his hold, kept Sousuke close, fingers digging into slick skin that was cold from the icy spray of the shower, but seemed to warm up a bit under his touch.

It seemed to take an eternity until Makoto felt the firm body relax in his grip, little by little. He said nothing. He wouldn’t mention it later, either. Not even the shuddering breaths and sobs muffled against his chest. There was no need to, because at least he was here.


End file.
